Brothers
by IHeartAaronHotchner
Summary: Synopsis: The Hotchner Brothers. Does she choose Sean, the man who broke her heart in more ways than one, or Aaron, the man who saved her in more ways than one? To actually be read with my other story, 'Please Don't Leave Me.'
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. They are property of CBS and Jeff Davis. SSA Adrienne Eliso I do own. Please don't steal her.

Synopsis: The Hotchner Brothers. Does she choose Sean, the man who broke her heart in more ways than one, or Aaron, the man who saved her in more ways than one?

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."  
— James Baldwin_

JJ walked into the bullpen with her cup and headed to the coffee machine in the back.

"Oh hey! There you are. There is a delivery guy outside with something for you. I would have brought it in, but if I was you'd I'd like to pick up myself."

Adrienne sipped her coffee. "Me? Nobody sends me anything here. You should have just picked it up and put it on my desk. It's probably not even important."

"I don't know about that. Just go get it."

Adrienne walked through the bullpen, set her coffee on her desk, and proceeded to the pane glass door outside the BAU.

"Are you Ms. Adrienne Eliso?" the delivery guy asked.

"Yes."

"These are yours. I guess some guy's pretty lucky." He handed her a dozen sanguine red roses in vase.

"Oh, thank you."

"You have a good day ma'am."

She smiled, turned around and walked back through the doors carrying the flowers back through the bullpen. As she approached her desk, Emily looked up across from hers.

"Whoa, what did you do last night?" she asked. Morgan and Reid looked over from across the aisle.

"Nothing."

"So, who are the flowers from?" asked Emily

"Hmmm," Reid said. "Red roses. Red symbolizes love, want, desire. I'm guessing a lover or a secret admirer."

"Guys, I don't know who they're from. There's no card," Adrienne said as she set the flowers down on the desk. "And just because they're red doesn't mean they're from a 'lover' or a 'secret admirer.' But it has to be from someone I've known for awhile. These are a very distinct hue. They're sanguine. These aren't easy to find."

"So then you like them?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see the Hotchner grin.

"Sean," she gasped. "You sent… What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too. You're welcome."

"Thank you, Sean. They're beautiful." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Does Aaron know you're here?"

"He does now," said Morgan nodding his head towards the balcony. Everyone looked up. Standing there was Aaron Hotchner with the Hotchner glare trained on his brother who had his arms wrapped around Adrienne.

"Aaron." Sean acknowledged his brother.

"Sean."

Aaron Hotchner stood on the balcony that overlooked the BAU bullpen. The last thing he was expecting to see was _her_ kissing his brother. He thought when she got transferred everything was over with them. What the hell was he even doing here? _He didn't even have the decency to come to Haley's funeral, but he'll show up to womanize __**my**__ agent_. Just the sight of those two together made him sick. When he first found out they got together, he thought it was some sort of sick joke. He remembered the conversation quite well.

"_Aaron, I met this girl. She's amazing. I never met anyone like her."_

"_That's great, Sean."_

"_Wait let me tell you how I met her. You will flip. She's an FBI agent, bro. She came walking into the restaurant with her partner to question a couple of us about some guy. The whole time she was questioning me I couldn't take my eyes off her. Bro, she's gorgeous, and smart and funny."_

"_Sean, she sounds perfect for you. What's her name?"_

"_Adrienne. Adrienne Eliso. You know her?"_

Hotch paused. When he heard his brothers voice say her name through the receiver.

"_Yeah…She's a good agent… A real catch, too. You two are perfect for each other."_

And now there, in the middle of his bullpen, the two of the stood with their arms wrapped around each other. He didn't know who disgusted him more. Sean, Adrienne, or himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sean, a word?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up in a second. I just want to catch up wit-"

"Now." Hotch demanded. He walked into his office.

Sean huffed and bowed his head. He looked at Adrienne and kissed her forehead. "If I'm not back in an hour Send the SWAT team in after me."

He released her from his embrace, and head towards the stairs. He looked back to see her still watching him.

"You'll be fine" she silently said.

He grinned, finished making his way up the stairs, and enter his brother's office, closing the door behind him.

Adrienne sat down in her chair and faced her desk.

"Girly girl," Morgan said. Adrienne looked over. "You and Sean Hotchner?"

"Uh huh."

"How long?"

"Uh, St. Patrick's Day 2005. We were serious for awhile, but lately it's just been touch and go."

"So nothing serious now?"

"I guess that depends on what you call serious?"

"Ade, does he know about…. You know?" Reid asked.

"Yes, he does, and it didn't bother him because it was before we met, and it meant nothing."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk. A million things going through his head

"_Bro, I took her to the St. Patrick's Day Parade. I know it sounds corny, but it was amazing! We have so much in common! I've never felt this way about anyone! Dude is this what it's like to be in love?"_

"_Sean, you've only been on one date with her"_

"_Yeah, I know, but Aaron, she's the one, I think. I mean didn't you fall in love with Haley the first time you saw her?"_

The office door closed, and Sean sat down in the chair across from Aaron's desk.

"So." Sean said

"What are you doing here, Sean?"

"Yeah, hi, Aaron. It's good to see you, too" Sean remarked sarcastically

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sean? You don't have the common decency to call every now then? Hell, what am I talking about? You didn't even have the common decency to show up to Haley's funeral! And when was the last time you talked to Mom? You don't even remember, do you? Then out of nowhere, here you come strolling in here with a fist full of flowers trying to romance my agent!"

"You know what, Aaron, the phone works both ways. You could have called me. Secondly, I didn't come to Haley's funeral because, oh yeah, that's right, I didn't know about it until Mom called and told me anything had even happened. I talked to Mom at Christmas, which is more than I can say for you. When's the last time you took Jack over to see her? And finally, last time I checked, Adri was her own person. Just because she's part of your team now, doesn't mean she belongs to you." Sean paused. "That's what this is about, isn't? Adrienne."

Aaron scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, Aaron. You think I don't know about your little tryst with her?"

"She told you?"

"Of course she told me. She told me everything. She has always been honest with me. So what you worked the Hotchner charm on her. Shit happens. She was honest with me about. I accepted the fact. I can't say the same about you."

"I never denied anything."

"No, Aaron, you never told anybody anything."

"_Isn't she great, Aaron?! She's smart. She's funny. And you know what, she ain't half bad to look at._

"_Yeah, Sean. She's…great. You guys look really happy together. I'm happy for you, Sean."_

"_Bro, how did you ever let this one out of Quantico? Did you sleep with her or something? Scare her off?"_

"_Not funny, Sean. I two recruits to decide on: her and Reid."_

"_Yeah and you chose the walking encyclopedia. Bro, I owe you one."_

A knock came from the office door.

"Come in." Hotch said.

The door opened and David Rossi appeared. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but JJ's been trying to call you. We got a case."

"Thanks Dave. I'll be down in a minute."

Rossi turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"You staying in town for awhile?" Hotch asked his brother.

"I planned on it. I haven't seen her in months."

"I'm actually surprised you still talk after what happened."

"We've been through worse."

The younger Hotchner got up out of the chair and headed out the door. He made his way down the stairs and caught up Adrienne making her way to the conference room.

"Hey, can I call you later?"

"Of course you can, Sean. How long are you staying in town?"

Sean shrugged. "I dunno. However long it takes to see you."

"I gotta go, Sean. I'll talk to you later." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "and thank you again for the flowers. They're beautiful." She turned and walked toward the conference room.

As Sean turned around he glanced up at the balcony. There his brother stood again, watching him like a hawk. Sean shrugged and grinned, and then turned and made his way out the glass doors of the BAU. Hotch shook his head slightly then made his way to the conference room with the rest of his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean Hotchner entered the hotel room and tossed the keys to the rental car on the bureau. He dropped the suitcase on the floor, and flopped on to the bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile and thought to himself. His brother was actually jealous of him. It made him laugh a little. His whole life, growing up, he wanted to be like Aaron. He wanted everything Aaron had, and now Aaron wanted something of his. In a way, he kind of felt bad. Aaron's life was falling apart, and his seemed to be coming together. _But hey, Shit happens, _he thought.

Even after everything they'd been through, he still loved her. Aaron should know that feeling. Yeah, he lost Haley, and that was horrible, but that was no reason for him to make his brother miserable now was it?

Sean got up from the bed and decided to take a shower. _For once bro, can't you just be honestly happy for me? _He thought.

"_Bro, she's moving in with me!"_

"_Sean, you haven't even been dating six months yet. Have you even met her parents or anything?"_

"_You're sounding like Dad with you and Haley."_

"_Yeah, but Haley and I waited for years to move in with each other."_

"_Bro, can't you just tell me you're happy for me? I'm settling down. I'm not acting like a kid any more. It's what you and Mom wanted isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, Sean it is."_

"_Then be happy for me. Hey, tell Mom, I love her. You and Haley and the little dude need to come up here soon."_

He entered the bathroom, shut the door, and began to run the water.

Back in the bedroom, the cell phone on the night stand began to ring.

On the screen:

Call from: Adrienne

_Hey you've reached Sean. Well no, you haven't because, you got my voicemail. You know what to do…_

"Sean, it's me. I.. I just wanted to tell you that…that…" _silence._


	4. Chapter 4

Sean exited the shower and wiped his face with the towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed the second towel off the rack and opened the bathroom door and proceeded out in to the hotel room. He dried his hair with the towel in his hand, then threw it aside. He flopped back down on the bed. _No need to get dressed right away. Eh, she probably wouldn't want me dressed anyhow, she hasn't seen me in three months, _he thought. The phone on the night stand beeped, signaling a missed call. He reached over for the phone and looked at the screen:

1 missed call

from Adrienne

8:02 pm

1 new voicemail

He put the phone up to his ear and listened to the voicemail. Something about it just didn't sound right. _Bad reception, maybe?_ he thought, and shrugged his shoulders. He dialed her number.

The phone rang and rang, then went to voicemail. He hung up and tried again. Same thing. He kept trying, hoping to get through to her, hoping that she was just in a bad reception area, hoping that she was okay.

It had been 15 minutes and he couldn't get ahold of her. In a panic, he got dressed grabbed the phone and the keys off the bureau, and headed out the door. Something wasn't right and he had to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

"_You shouldn't have been there, Sean!"_

"_I know, Ade."_

"_I'm leaving. I'm being transferred."_

"_What about.."_

"_Sean, I have to go. I signed my own burn notice."_

"_Where?"_

"_Quantico."_

"_I'll come with you."_

"_No, Sean. You can't."_

Tears stung his eyes. The one thing he could not do was lose her again. Whether or not Aaron realized it, he needed her. He tried calling her one last time. Still, the call went straight to voicemail. He threw it back on the seat. _She has to be close by. She would have told me if they had to leave._

Sean was driving through downtown Quantico when the phone began to ring. He reached over to the passenger seat frantically searching for it, hoping it was Adrienne. He finally grabbed it and glanced at the screen:

Call from:

Aaron

He pushed the button to answer. "What now, Aaron?"

"Sean, hey, listen.. How fast can you make it to DC?"

"Fifteen minutes. Why? What's going on?"

"It's Adrienne. She's…She's in pretty bad shape, Sean."

"Aaron what happened to her! What did you let happen to her!" Sean yelled through the phone.

"Sean, calm down. She's at George Washington University Hospital."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I'll be there in ten. I swear to God, bro, I'm gonna kill you.." He hung the phone up and threw it back on the seat. He clutched the steering wheel, and pressed down on the accelerator. The painful sting of tears returned to his eyes. "Please don't take her."


	6. Chapter 6

Sean burst through the entrance of the hospital.

"Adrienne Eliso! She was brought in earlier! Where is she?" he yelled at the lady at the desk.

"Sir calm down. I'll find out." She typed on the keyboard." I don't have anyone registered by that name yet. Let me contact the ER for you, If she was brought in on trauma she might not be in the system yet" She picked up the phone and dialed the extension. She gave the information again, waited for a reply then hung up. "Sir go down this hallway here till you reach the sign that says Emergency. She's in Trauma 1."

"Thank You!" Sean said as he rushed down the hall. He ran for what felt like forever He looked ahead and saw the sign that directed him to the ER. He ran down the corridor. Not far down he saw his brother standing there, staring through the glass on the door. The rest of the team, minus JJ and Reid gathered around him.

"Where is she? She's okay right!" He yelled as he barreled down the hall.

He reached the point where his brother was, and looked him in the face. "I'm gonna kill you, Aaron. You know that! I swear, anything happens to her, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sean, calm down!" Hotch yelled.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down! She could be dead right now, because of you!"

"Sean, stop! How could you remotely say this is my fault!"

"That's right nothing ever _your _fault. Is it, Aaron?" Sean turned and faced away from his brother a second. His hands clenched into fists. He looked aback at his brother, raised his arm and decked him in the jaw. "This time it is your fault."


End file.
